Beyblade Episode 1: Meeting Old Friends
by Scorpion-Flame
Summary: After the Beybladers split up and go there separate ways they are all called back to japan and Mr Dickinson asks them to join up again to have all new advanced beyblade and participate in the new tournament they all agree and that night at a hotel where K


Beyblade Season 4

(i don't own beyblade or any of it's characters...shame)

Episode 1

Meeting Old Friends

It had been 3 years since the break up of the bladebreakers and as much as Kai Hiwatari

loves his new life in america, he missed the gang...even tyson. He picked up a photo of

all of them together all of them smiling well Kai was sort of smiling.

Even Beyblade tournaments were over the break was over and scientests were in study

and other things now making the new advanced beyblades, Kai had heard little of this

only little bits of information. "Tyson will love that news"thought Kai.

Kai had not had a girlfriend either just a steady job as reptile keeper yes all his life he

loved reptiles though no one knew. Kai looked back at the photo Max was in new york

with his dad now that he owned a company and Max had kept himself busy as a 17

year old. Then there was Kenny was 16 back in japan and still the same as he always

had been. Tyson was now 18 and actually owned his own dogo where he taught

the art of samurai and beyblading. And then there was Rei who was 19 and now was

in England and working as a tour guide. And Kai himself 20.

His Phone rung it was the third call he hadn't answered any of them due to...well he

didn't feel like but he answered this one anyway. "Hey Kai...i called 3 times today and

you never answered...It's Max...It's Mr Dickinson he wants to see us the whole gang

"said Max from the phone, "Are you serious...where"said Kai "Back in Japan...he

said for you to take a flight with Rei and hen you's two come to japan from there"said

Max From the phone. "Great...i'll see you's in japan"said Kai "Yep...seeya"said Max.

This was shocking for Kai he had to get ready when max rang again kai answered "

You must get the 12:30 flight just remembered"said max from the phone, "Right"

said Kai and he hung up "Doofus"he said to himself. He had only an hour to get the

airport he packed some bags and placed his pet lizard in there to with a breathing

hole. "All ready sir"said his servent "yes...let's go"said Kai and they headed off to

the airport.

Kai made it just in time for his flight and farewell to his servent and his plane left

for england, he arrived there next early morning and looked around for Rei, when he

finally saw him standing there by some seats. Kai blushed a little but made it go

away and went up towards Rei. "Kai Good to see you buddy"said Rei and they

both shook hands "Yes good to see you to"said Kai. They both stared at each other

Rei's black hair was still long just a little shorter and his long ponytail was kept

together by golden metal though now and his face had matured a bit more but his

cat like eyes still stayed the same and he was a little taller. "He's more beautiful

than ever"thought Kai "Wait a minute what did i just say"thought Kai.

Rei looked at Kai his hair was now still pretty much the same except it was dark

blue at the front now and black at the back and he had a little ponytail. He's skin

was a little more darker and he was just a bit more muscled than he used to be

and was a bit taller. "Uh...we still have half an hour till our planes arrived you

wanner have something to eat"said Rei, "Sure"said Kai and he followed Rei into

a small chinese resturant and after ordering just stared at each other. "So what

have you been doing with your self Kai"asked Rei, "well i live at a mansion

provided by my mom and dad and i'm a reptile keeper"said Kai. "Never knew

you like Reptiles"said Rei "well now you know"said Kai. "What about you"said

Kai "I have been living in england not in a mansion but i work as a tour guide

"said Rei.

"You...a tour guide i never would have thought"said Kai "Yeah well you a reptile

a keeper i never would have thought that"said Rei, "It'll be good to meet the

gang again huh"said Rei "yeah i guess"said Kai. "yeah i mean after the long break

up"said Rei "Yeah well your the one who left first practically breaking up the

bladebreakers"said Kai smiling. Rei dropped his head "Sorry...shouldn't have

said that"said Kai "I did have my reason for leaving you know"said Rei, "I know

...sorry"said Kai "It's ok...here come our meals"said Rei. They ate silently

which was awkward so much Kai regreted saying that comment just before.

There plane soon arrived and they entered they hardly talked on the plane but

kai had fallen asleep anyway, and Rei stared out the window or more likely

stared at Kai "I know your sorry...man i have missed you...so much"thought

Rei "Whoa why am i thinking that way"said Rei. Later the plane arrived in

japan and they had a taxi take them to Tyson's place and Tyson's grandfather

led them in "Hello guys Tyson is teaching his class right now but you can

go in"said The Grandfather. "Thanks...nice to see you"said Rei and Kai

followed Rei into Tyson's dogo where he was teaching them. They looked

at Tyson his hair was now dark green and a little longer his face was a bit

longer his skin was lighter and was taller.

"Right left...right left..undercut"said Tyson sweeping one of his student onto his

back. "Now Tyson that's not the way i taught you to fight"said Kai "Who asked

you Grandad----Kai...Rei"said Tyson. They both smiled "Class dismissed you

guys"said Tyson and he ran up to Kai and Rei "It's so good to see you guys..

how have you's been"said Tyson "Great"said Rei "meh...can't complain"said

Kai. "I would of atleast thought that america would have changed your attitude

Kai"said Tyson, "No but it did teach me this"said Kai and he grabbed Tyson and

rubbed his head tightly with his fist. "Ow...ok ok...let me go"said Tyson and Kai

did so.

"Anyway come with me to the front...kenny should be here by now he's probably

held back at the lab"said Tyson, "Lab"said Rei shocked "yeah Kenny works in a

lab"said Tyson. Kenny came inside without knocking "Tyson we have had a

breakthrough...we have had a breakthrough"yelled Kenny Tightly. "Hey kenboy

"said Rei "Oh Rei and Kai...wow you's are here gee this brings back memories"

said Kenny and he shook hands with them both "So what is this major breakthrough

kenny"said Tyson, "yeah we are dieying to know"said Kai "uh...i'll tell ya later

tyson"said kenny. "Why...why can't you say it in front of us"said Kai "Well it's

quite top secret guys...oh fine i'll tell you Mr Dickinson has had me on a project

to advance beyblade and i finally found a way to advance Tyson's beyblade"said

Kenny.

"Oh ok...if it's computer stuff i don't wanna know"said Kai "yes i would of thought

so"said Kenny, Suddenly the door smashed open "HELLO WORLD...OR GUYS"

yelled Max storming in. "Max"they all said together "hey guys"said Max and

shook all of there hands quite quickly "It's great to see you guys"said Max "yeah

it's good to see you"said Tyson. Max's hair was still blonde but in a bushy ponytail

now and he was taller tanned and how he got was a complete mystery, and he

seemed a little bit muscled. Kenny still pretty much looked just taller and had blue

hair.

Just when they thought no one else would burst in someone did and it was Mr

Dickinson, smiling cheerfully "Hello gang...good to see you's again"said Mr

Dickinson. "hello mr dickinson"they all said "Now we have just had a breakthrough

to make more advanced beyblades...and a new tournament will be formed soon

and since you's are probably the greatest team of all were wondering if you would

like to be our first team to have the advanced beyblades"explained Mr Dickinson.

They all looked shocked and all of them whispered quietly and then turned to mr

dickinson and smiled "we'll do it"they said. "good but this time a team needs six

people...so i have already got someone lined up for your team he will be arriving

tommorow...uh Kai and Rei i have already took the liberty of getting you's a

hotel room"said Mr Dickinson. "Great thanks"said Rei.

"I'll gladly take you's to your hotel now if you would like"said Mr Dickinson, "Sure

thanks"said Rei. "we'll catch up with you guys tommorow"said Kai and Rei "great

seeyas tommorow"said Tyson and they left. "Wow that went quick"said Tyson

"yeah to quick for my liking"said max "We've just met up with each other again

and then they just had to leave"said kenny and they all sighed and left to go to

Tyson's room.

Mr Dickinson dropped Rei and Kai off at the hotel and they checked in and were

taken to the room, it was beautiful but they both saw that this was only one king

sized bed and a sofa bed. "You can take the bed...i'll take the sofa bed"said

Rei "No you take the bed i'll take the sofa bed", "no i insist" said Rei "No i insist"

said Kai. "Fine it's ok...i guess we can both have the king size bed"said Kai

"uh ok"said Rei. And as soon as night came They were both in the same bed

and both of there backs turned to each other, Rei got up sadly and stared out

the window then stared back at the bed to see that Kai wasn't there.

Kai was behind him "Are you ok"said Kai "yeah just looking out here"said Rei, Kai

suddenly grabbed his hand and turned him around Rei lowered his head and Kai

lifted it up and kissed him softly he kissed back and they went into a pash. "I love

you"said Rei "...i do...to"said Kai and they kissed more putting there arms around

each other. Then kai gave him a hug and brought him back to bed and Kai then fell

asleep alone with Rei but with his arm around Kai.

But on an outside window a Ninja was watching them but why...

To Be Continued...


End file.
